The Lockheart Complex
by KylaSoulSongAlchemist
Summary: Abandoned and out of options, Lockheart races through Equestria searching for a place to reside. How she comes about it is not how she expected, and a certain Draconequus gains a sense of a brother-sister relationship. Rated T for Lockheart's occasional bad mouth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't have much to say, just that I've been thinking about doing this for a while. This is my first MiP:FiM fic, and I hope to keep it going… damn, I say that to myself a lot. I need to start finishing some fics before I start new ones, this is getting out of hand… Well, I guess I should get started.

-Lockheart's POV-

It's cold. I'm tired. I want to give up and forget everything, but I just don't have the heart to give up.

I hate myself for it.

I can see a small hollow in the trees nearby, big enough for me to curl up in. I don't think it's the best idea to stay on the ground, though. I've heard rumors about this forest, but honestly, I think the only thing the Everfree Forest has to offer is a bunch of timber wolves.

I try using my magic to levitate myself onto a stable branch so that I can rest there.

Not even a budge, so I try again.

Still nothing.

I keep trying until my frustration gets the best of me and I begin to cry.

I guess I'll have to take my chances on the ground. I don't suppose it would matter. In this darkness, my pitch black flank wouldn't give me away. If anything, it would be the purple at the end of my mane, but whatever.

I slip my glasses off and into my bag. I'm too upset to even attempt to use magic to do so.

I wriggle my way inside the little hollow in the tree to find that it was bigger than I had first thought. Not too bad. I can sleep without my horn making me uncomfortable. If I can sleep.

I lie down and, surprisingly, drift off.

-Twilight's POV-

"So what do you think about this one, girls?"

Rarity was showing us another one of her amazing creations. This time, it was a roseate dress with obsidian lining the edges.

"I decided to go dark this time, you know, for a Nightmare Night occasion perhaps?"

I as well as the others chattered in agreement. Spike popped in with the usual compliment.

"Anything you make is a wonder, Rarity!"

Out of nowhere, he gave a loud, fiery burp. From that, a scroll with a red ribbon fell to the floor. I used my magic to lift and open the letter and began to read aloud:

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Your skill in developing friendships may be once again tested. There is a young mare wandering Equestria alone. This child has gone through very traumatizing events, including the recent loss of her mother and step-father. This mare, who I've been told goes by the name of Lockheart, can be extremely dangerous if provoked. She has been last spotted entering Everfree forest from the opposite side of where it meets Ponyville.

What I want you to do is find her and take her in, reassure her. Gain her trust and befriend her. Keep her calm until I arrive. She knows that I'm looking for her, but from what I've heard, she doesn't understand why I wish to find her and assumes the worse.

This pony has a pitch black coat, bluish-green eyes with tint of orange, blue mane tipped with purple, black glasses, and a cutie mark that is a red heart with a keyhole in the middle.

Please write back when you find her, and do not tell her that I'm coming.

I'm counting on you,

-Princess Celestia."

"Golly, her parents…" Applejack murmured.

"Oh… she must be so sad and afraid..." Fluttershy almost whispered.

"SAD? She must be DEVASTATED!" Pinkie Pie squealed in disbelief.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash was already hovering. "Let's find this girl so we can help her!"

I nodded and gave the order to move out in search of her.

-Lockheart's POV-

I can't feel anything, nor can I hear, speak, or smell. I can see nothing but darkness.

And then, two blue eyes. _His _eyes.

He whispered, and as he did, I could feel his breath on my ear.

"My sweet…"

His eyes disappeared, and I was met with the booming sound of his laughter. But behind it was something else…

"H… o..?"

"H… y… wa… up..!"

"Please… wake up!"

"C'mon, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. I was back in the hollow of the tree.

"Thank goodness you're awake! You looked like you were runnin' from a pack of timber wolves!" The voice, female I assumed, had a bit of a country accent. I looked up to see an orange mare with blonde mane and a straw hat. I could see a flash of recognition in her eyes.

Instinctively, I growled. "I don't mean to be rude, but you appear to be in my personal space."

"Oh, right, sorry…" She smiled bashfully and backed away. "So, uh… what're you doin' out here in the middle of Everfree forest?"

I scoffed and pulled out my glasses from my bag. "I should ask you the same thing. Speaking of questions, may I ask your name?"

"My name's Applejack. What's yours?" She smiled again, innocently. Almost too innocently.

I frowned and stood, my legs shaking. But maybe she had nothing to do with the princess. Maybe she hadn't heard of me. No doubt she was hiding something, though. "… My name is Lockheart. And I'm afraid I must be going."

No sooner had I moved my hooves had I felt the sudden dizziness in my head and seen the ground reach up to meet my face. "Damn it…"

"Are you alright, Lockheart? You don't look too good…" She helped me back to my hooves; however, I collapsed once more.

"Ignore me, I'll be fine." But my attempt to send her away was in vain as my stomach growled loudly, alerting her of my deprived state.

"Your tummy doesn't seem to think so." She pulled an apple tart from her bag and set it in front of me. I tried not to stare at it. (A/N: I'm hungry and seriously craving apple pie with vanilla ice cream as I write this, omg I'm so upset at the American economy) "Oh, go on! You need to get somethin' in ya before your stomach gets madder!"

"That's very gracious of you. Thank you, Applejack."

AS I chewed and took in the sweet flavor, I could feel tears well up in my eyes and a tug at my heart. I tried to prevent it, but tears began to stream down my face. When I finished, I had to move my glasses to wipe my face.

"When was the last time ya'll got somethin' to eat, sugarplum?" She placed a hoof on my shoulder. I know it was an attempt to comfort, but I couldn't help from jerking away.

"Three days… and my hypoglycemia makes it worse…"

"Hypo-whatnow?"

"Hypoglycemia is a medical condition similar to diabetes, only instead of the blood sugar rising, it lowers. It gives me dizzy spells, headaches, a worse temper, and I start shaking like I am now." I smirked, pleased with my explanation.

"… You're a wordy little mare, aren't you?"

"… What?"

From the sky came a scratchy voice, though still female. Lifting my head would've sent me further in my nauseated state, so I didn't try.

"Hey, Applejack! Who's that?" The mare, a blue Pegasus with rainbow hair zipped down to the ground. I could see the same flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Great timing, Rainbow Dash! This here's Lockheart. Mind gettin' the others over here so we can help her out and get her some more food? Poor girl hasn't eaten in three days…"

The assumed Rainbow Dash nodded and shot away from us.

I started walking in the direction she went, a bit steadier now that I've had something to eat.

"Now where ya'll off to?" Applejack trotted up beside me.

"I want to meet them half way. Besides, talking while walking is a bit more comfortable for me." Because I'm a coward. I don't want to look her in the eyes when I talk. I can't take much more judgment than I already have. "So, what are your friends' names? Besides Rainbow Dash, I mean."

"Well, uh, there's Rarity. She's a fashionista type, but she's awful generous. Then there's Pinkie Pie, a real optimist. She loves to party, and she'll do just about anything to make some pony smile."

"Interesting."

"Then there's Fluttershy, and she's just about the sweetest thing ya'll could ever meet, and she's real understandin'. Very shy and quiet, too."

"That's comforting to know."

"And there's Twilight Sparkle, she-"

I blanked out and stopped moving. Twilight Sparkle? Wasn't she a princess?

"Uh, Lockheart? Ya'll alright there sugarplum?" She was waving a hoof in front of me.

I shook my head and responded as calmly as I could. "You know Twilight Sparkle, a princess if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh dear…" He ears folded back, and she looked to the ground, seemingly ashamed.

"I knew it! You're taking orders from Celestia!" I huffed and growled. "I guess there's no point in running anymore. I'm too weak right now to fight it. So, what? Is she going to take me back to my legal father? Put me in an orphanage? An asylum where I belong?"

She looked back to me in confusion. "Father? I thought-"

"Yes, yes, my mother and step father died! Why do I keep getting reminded? But there's another colt who is still legally my father. He's not even- agh…"

"So… if ya have your… father… why would she send ya to an orphanage?" She asked, seeming to attempt to tread a bit more carefully.

"Because my legal father is an idiot."

"And why an asylum?"

"Reasons that would give you nightmares. Terrible. Nightmares." I held back a laugh.

"Sugar, she was vague in her letter, but I don't think she's going to do none of that to ya." She reached up to set a hoof on my shoulder, causing me to flinch again.

"Yeah, sure." We kept walking in awkward silence for another ten minutes. That's when I met the other ponies.

"Sorry guys…" Applejack decided to give the news right away. "As soon as I mentioned Twi, she figured us out…"

They all looked worried. The purple alicorn, I assume Twilight Sparkle, began freaking out.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! This is not good! Celestia told us to keep it a secret! Listen, Lockheart, you can't-"

"Run? I can't run, Twilight Sparkle? I suppose you're right. I'm in no shape to keep moving like this." I shook my head, embarrassed that I had to admit such a thing. "Besides, it's time I faced this problem like an adult. I'd rather give up gracefully than continue running and hiding like a worthless coward. Worthless though I am, I am NOT a coward, I refuse to believe so. When Celestia arrives, I'll talk with her about this like a mature mare. No, Twilight Sparkle, I will not run."

They all had their jaws agape. I decided to give a side note for their comfort. "I'll admit though, you had made it seem like you didn't know or recognize me. Well played, very well played. For that, you have my respect."

Twilight Sparkle slowly walked towards me. "Lockheart, I'm sorry we tried to trick you… we were just-"

"Following orders, I know. Now shall we head to the rendezvous so you don't get in trouble? I believe I owe that much to Applejack to keep me from passing out."

"I guess so… let's head to the library…"

And off we went to the library, again shrouded in awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lockheart's POV-

Twitch.

Oh great, that's starting. I haven't been at the library for five minutes and I'm already nervous to hell.

Twitch.

What the hell are they staring at me for?

Twitch.

"What? If I have something on my face, it's probably because I've spent the past few weeks running across the continent."

"Well… you kind of have… eh…" Rarity stammered. Probably has something smug to say.

"Yer, uh, jerkin' yer head to the right…" Applejack spoke up.

I sighed. "It's some disorder, I think. I twitch like that depending on how anxious I get, and you all giving me that look isn't helping."

"Oh, we didn't mean to bother you, we were just concerned is all…" When Fluttershy pointed this out, the others nodded. "Is it serious?"

I like Fluttershy. She's cute and sweet. Applejack mentioned her kindness, but she never mentioned her gorgeous looks.

Meh, I don't have a chance with her.

"That's just it, I never found out. My old doctor told me I needed to see a neurologist about it, and my family never had the money." Why am I telling them this?

"That's too bad…"

"Ooh, ooh, I know what'll calm you down! How about a party?!" Now directly in my face, Pinkie Pie smiled cheerily.

"Pinkie Pie, I understand that your intentions are pure, but listen well when I say this: parties give me panic attacks, especially around ponies I don't know very well. My sincerest apologies." I lay my head on my hooves.

The optimistic earth pony began hopping up and down excitedly. "What if we have a party when you do know us well?! Oh, won't that be just great?" She gave me these puppy eyes, which normally wouldn't work if she hadn't been trying to cheer me up.

I lifted my head to look at them. They've all done their best to make me comfortable. They've fed me and given me reassurance, despite my reluctance, and although I tend to find the presence of most to be taxing, somehow theirs was… almost relaxing. The only thing to keep me nervous at the moment was the wait for Celestia.

I looked back into Pinkie Pie's begging eyes and, for the first time in a while, I smiled. "Should I be allowed to stay, I would gladly get to know you all. Celestia's orders aside, you have been nothing but kind to me. In my experience, such an occurrence is rare and greatly appreciated."

The pink ray of sunshine seemed to be charging herself. After about five seconds, she shot out of the library like a rocket, squealing with glee the whole way. Not quite able to process what I had just seen, I looked to Rainbow Dash. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

It was almost the moment that Pinkie Pie fell back through the hole in the roof when a knock came at the door. Dear Nightmare Moon, I nearly jumped out of my hide!

"Come in!" Twilight Sparkle called.

In came the glowing glory, the Princess of Day. Wonderful.

"Thank you, girls, for keeping her in one place. Miss Lockheart, I know this is a surprise to you-" I raised my hoof to pause her.

"No, Princess, it is not."

She glanced around the room, a disappointed expression on her face. "Princess Twilight-"

"Is not to blame." I cut her off. Sure, I was disrespecting the princess and all, but it really wasn't Twilight Sparkle's fault. "You see, from the moment I was found, I knew something was off. They're eyes had shown that they recognized me, which would be next to impossible without some description as I hardly left my house until a few weeks ago. It was only until Twilight's name was mentioned that I found out, and even then, it was at no fault of any of them. If it wasn't the name that would've tipped me off, it would've been the fact that Twilight is an alicorn.

"Even then, they're job was to keep me calm, was it not? Despite my terribly anti-social personality, they managed to do just that. Miss Applejack even fed me when I hadn't eaten in days." I began twitching again.

She stood there for a moment, surprised. "You've just met them, and you are already quick to defend them."

"They've done enough for me to trust them. Coming from me in such a short amount of time, that's saying something." The fillies began to murmur quietly.

I held my breath. She began to speak. "It seems I will not have to keep an eye on you if you are comforted by them to this degree."

I tilted my head. "Keep an eye on me?"

She shook her head. "I will explain that at a later time. Tell me, do you plan to stay here in Ponyville?"

"I told Pinkie Pie I'd get to know them if I had a chance to stay, so yes."

Agreeing to let me have my wish to stay, she left. I sighed and collapsed in relief.

"Ahem," Rarity's elegant voice seemed to be asking everyone. "Now, where shall you stay?"

"That's a good question." Twilight agreed.

I groaned and covered my face with my hoof.

A/N: Yeah, this one was a bit short. Regardless, I'd like to know how this went.


End file.
